Ascension: A Love Story
by MagicaaLove
Summary: Aida and her crew are after Sky mother's diaries. During their errand, they got caught up by magic. Does Aida has a point when she says she hates magic?


**Hi there! This is MagicaaLove and I'm here to giv 'ya a new fanfic! I'm pround to say that this is the 1.o fanfic of this theme. It's a game with 2 chapters (4now, 'cuz RinMaru is still working on the third) and you can find it on this website: www. rinmarugames. com (remove all the spaces). I'm proud of this fanfic and I wish there were others. It's about Aida and Jace, my favorite pairing and some other stuff. Anyways... **

**On the FIC!**

* * *

The sun rose, beginning another bright day in Northcliff. Inside a small cozy hut, three people were sleeping quietly. One of those were about to wake up. A beautiful tanned skin lady with wavy brown hair, pulled up in a ponytail, stretched her arms, opened her shiny dark blue eyes and covered an opened mouth, muffling a yawn. She got up and looked at her best friend, fast asleep on the small sofa, with her silver hair spread all over the pillow. She shook her arm, only to be chased away by the girl, with a mumbled 'Lemme sleep or I'll cut every single muscles of your body and feed them to wolfs'.She laugh and said:

"For a girl who is fast asleep, you sure can do reasonable threats!"

After this observation and a view from her best friend middle finger, she left the room, scenting the smell of fresh orange juice and warm bread. She walked into the kitchen and saw a short Dwarf, with copper hair, big green eyes and freckles spread all over her face. She wore a dark teal outfit that parted on the sides around her hips and came down to her knees, underneath a pair of black shorts and black arm bands. She looked at the brunette and said, in a cheerful voice:

"Good morning, Sky!"

"Good morning, Tillie." the brunette said, smiling and looking around, asking "Are we the only ones up?"

"No, we aren't. Zander is outside, relaxing. I just couldn't stay in bed any longer. With such a gorgeous day, who wants  
to stay in bed?"

"Not me." a deep voice said, walking into the kitchen. The girls looked around and saw a very fit young man, wearing a white tank top and plain black pants. He had a sword on his back, sustained by a gray belt with golden clasps. His hair was short and messy, with a pure color of gold. His eyes were shiny and blue shaded. He rubbed the back part of his neck and asked:

"What's breakfast?"

"Bread and orange juice. It's not much, but is some. I can't buy decent food with Aida always threatening the sellers." Tillie answered, sighing. Sky let out a small giggle and the blond smiled, saying:

"It's okay. It works for me. Speaking in Aida, where is she?"

"Sleeping. She was very tired when she came back of training with Zander."

"She what?! She was training with that elf?!" the blond yelled, getting up.

"Easy there Jace!" Sky said, putting a hand over his tattooed shoulder "They were just training. Nothing else."

"But I promised I'd train her! Why did she went to ask the elf?"

"His name is Zander, Jace. Aida went to him because you weren't available. You were helping Sky and me with Seena. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do. I wish she came to me instead you going to that low excuse of an elf." Jace said, sitting down and grabbing a bread that Tillie was handing him.

"I heard that." a calm voice said. Sky and Tillie looked at the newcomer and smiled saying in unison:

"Zander! Good morning." A purple-gray skinned with light blue eyes moon elf came into the room with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So?" Jace asked, referring to Zander's statement. "Should I care?"

"Yeah, you should. Because I still have the power to turn Aida against you." Zander teased. And, with those words, Jace snapped. He got up and walked to Zander, grabbing his collar and shoving him to the wall.

"What did you said?!" Jace growled. They heard a few steps coming down the stairs and a voice saying:

"Damn, you can't sleep in this house anymore!" And, watching the scene between Zander and Jace, she smirked and said:

"Don't fight over me, boys... Learn to share... Learn to share..."

Jace turned around, letting Zander go and got dumbfounded. The silver-haired and green-eyed girl was looking at him, hands on her hips and a smirk playing in her lips. She was wearing a sleeveless red top, a brown corset and black plain pants. She had also a pair of gold hoop earrings and a necklace around her neck, extremely looked like a leather collar. She walked down stairs, swinging her hips a bit and said:

"Good morning. What's breakfast?"

Sky smiled and told her, explaining the reason why it was so poor. She laugh and sat down on the table. Tillie looked at her and asked:

"Aida, where are your clothes? And which are those?"

"Oh, Nina gave me these on board of Savage Princess. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love them!" Sky exclaimed. She watched her best friend eat and when she got up, Tillie asked:

"Aida where are we going to now?"

"We're gonna after Diego. He still has Sky's mother diaries."

"Works for me!" Jace said, smiling. Sky smiled too, thinking about the opportunity of having what was left of her mother one more time in her arms. Zander crossed his arms above his chest and smiled a half-smile, while Tillie showed a bright smile, cheerful as always.

* * *

The group walked through a vast green forest, wanting to check a rumor that waved around the taverns.

"What do we have to do exactly?" Tillie asked, looking at Aida.

"Well... Honestly I haven't thought about that..." Aida admitted. Sky face-palmed and Jace stifled a laugh, while Zander smiled.

"Really, Aida?! We are relying on you and you don't know what to do?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Ei, it's not my fault, okay?! I just never stopped to think about it!"

"Girls stop arguing! This forest has magical proprieties. You can't argue!" Zander informed. Sky and Aida turned to him and screamed:

"Shut up!"

"Why can't you do at least ONE thing right?! Geez, you're such an idiot! I can't believe I consider YOU my best friend!"

"Then why do you?! I am who I am, and I'm not gonna change over a stupid complain like yours!"

"Girls, that's enough!" Jace exclaimed stepping in front of Aida "Aida, knock it out! You know you don't want to say those things. It's the magic, Princess!"

"Leave me alone Jace! You are also a big stupid drunk knight who depends on every body else! Ei Sky, if you think I'm THAT stupid, then why are you even IN this journey with me?! If you are so strong, then why are you always depending on me to save your ass?!" Aida exclaimed, looking at Sky.

"Why are you turning at me, Gorgeous?! I've done nothing!"

"Because I have the obligation to! My father told me to protect you! If it wasn't for him, I'd never go on this journey with you!" Sky yelled.

"Then leave! See if I care!" Aida exclaimed. Then she turn to Jace and yelled "I didn't get why you are always after us! I mean, you were a lot happy in your world of fantasy!"

"FINE!" Sky shouted.

"FINE!" Aida shouted back.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AIDA?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"I MEAN WHAT YOU HEARD, JACE! YOU'RE A IDIOT DRUNK ASS THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!"

"IF IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THEN FINE! I'LL GET OUT OF YOUR LIVE, AIDA! IF MY PRESENCE HERE BOTHERS YOU SO MUCH!" Jace said, walking away and disappearing.

"Jace, wait!" Tillie exclaimed, but her words never reached the knight.

"WHY DID I EVEN BOTHERED TO SAVE YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A BIG BURDEN IN MY BACK!" Sky shouted.

"Whaa?" Aida asked, looking hurt, like the words that came out of her best friend's mouth pierced her heart like a blade.

"You heard me. You are just a burden in my back, Aida."

"Sky, take it back! You know that's not true!" Tillie exclaimed.

"No. It's okay, Tillie. She's right. I am a burden. I'm sorry for that, Sky. You'll be better without me." Aida said, turning around and running away. The shadows swallowed her and she disappeared, leaving behind her friends.

* * *

Zander, Tillie and Sky were resting at a small hut, near a fireplace. Sky had her face buried in her hands and her eyes filled with tears.

"Why did I said all those mean things? I never meant them!" Sky said, between sobs.

"Like I said Sky, that forest had magical powers. It turns the emotions up side down." Zander refered.

"Then why weren't you affected?" Sky asked.

"Because we're not humans. Only humans are affected." Zander explained.

"But now we have to find Aida and Jace. Tell them the truth and move on." Tillie said.

"In order to find Jace we only need to look inside all the taverns. As to Aida... If she doesn't want to be found, she'll never be found." Sky explained.

"Let's focus on find Jace, okay, Sky?" Tillie asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Okay, Tillie." Sky said, standing up and leaving the hut, with the determination of finding her friends.

* * *

"This is the last tavern in the city, guys. Let's only hope that Jace is in here." Sky said, walking down the empty street, directing to a dark hut, with a sign that said «The Drunken Shadow». She had separated from her friends, knowing that it'll be easier to find Jace that way.

She entered in the tavern and directed herself to the bartender, asking:

"Excuse me, sir? Have you seen a man with blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Why miss? Need something?"

"Yes. He's my friend. I really need to talk to him. Please."

"I may have seen him, beauty." A voice said. Sky turned, hopeful and found a drunk unpleasant man, with a very strong beer breath. Sky twisted her nose and asked:

"You did? Where?"

"Right there, darling." The man pointed. Sky followed his hand and saw nothing, instead she felt a hand touching very rudely her most private places.

"Hey, keep your hands for yourself, mister!" Sky exclaimed, jumping away from the man. He got close to her and said:

"Oh, c'mon darling, don't be mean. Just act nice and come to papa." The man said, trying to grab Sky. She closed her eyes, but never felt the hand pulling her. Instead she heard a scream and a table being broken. Sky quickly opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of her attacker. A very familiar man.

"Jace!" Sky exclaimed, running to him and pulling his arm. "In the name of the old kings, you're okay! C'mon, we have to get Aida!"

"No."

"Why not, Jace? You are the only one who can find her."

"Because, Sky. I don't want to get hurt again. Aida was right about what she said."

"No she wasn't. Listen, Jace. Aida does care for you. Do you want proof?"

"Sure." Jace said, crossing his arms.

"One night, Aida got a nightmare. I couldn't wake her up. She ended up waking up herself and you know what she did? She got up, practically ran to your room and opened the door. She saw you sleeping and you know what she said? She said 'By the old kings, he's alright. Thank you.'. She does care for you, Jace. Trust me."

"Okay, Sky, I'll help you. For her."

* * *

The group reached a big castle, hidden in the woods and decided to spend the night there. They explored a little, but soon got tired and found two bedrooms. One for the girls and another for the boys. Jace, Zander and Sky easily fell asleep, due to the fatigue, but Tillie stood awake. For some reason, she couldn't fall asleep. So she decided to mentally prepare a sleeping potion. The trick worked, because she was starting to feel tired. As she fell asleep, she heard a scream. She stood awake, waiting to check if it wasn't her imagination. Tillie was about to concluding that it was all in her head when she heard another scream. But this time, the scream was followed by multiple swearing. If Tillie didn't recognize the  
voice, she'd think that it was a drunk Dwarf. But a trigger was pulled in her mind and Tillie suddenly got up and shook Sky.

"What is it, Tillie?" Sky asked.

"Sky, go wake up the boys. I think I know where Aida is."

Sky stood up and ran to the boy's room. Zander led down in the bed and, as to Jace, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Zander, where's Jace?" Tillie asked.

"Outside. He needed some fresh air."

"Sky, go get him." Tillie requested. Seconds later, Sky showed up with Jace, who asked:

"What is it, Tillie?"

"Listen." Tillie asked. They stayed in silence for a couples of seconds and when Jace was about to complain, another scream was heard. He stood up like he was hit by a thunder, grabbed his sword and jolted off the bedroom. Zander, Tillie and Sky followed him through the corridor and the staircase, watching his determined expression. Jace quickly reached the castle tower and barged in. He and his friends stood in front of an enormous room, with all the furniture smashed. In the middle of the room stood an ogre, looking quite menacing, with about two feet tall and with a big piece of wood in his hand. He had greenish skin, tiny eyes and huge limbs, making him look even more threatening. Jace started charging at him, but stopped when the ogre moved, showing his victim. In a pool of her own blood and with her silver hair scattered on the floor, Aida was lying. Her body was severely mistreated, but the young woman still tried to stand up, in an attempt to continue to fight for her life.

"AIDA!" Jace yelled. She looked up and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Jace..." she muttered.

"Aida, I'm so sorry!" Sky exclaimed. "I never should have said all those things to you. They weren't true! Please forgive me, Aida!"

"It's okay, Sky. I forgive you. Sky, when all this ends... Please, tell my story. Tell everybody how good I was as a noble. Tell them I died fighting for a better world."

"Aida, what are you talking about?!" Sky asked, letting the tears in her eyes fall. Aida turned to her and Tillie gasped. Aida's body was covered with deep cuts. It was a miracle that she could still stand up due to her wounds. Jace ran to her and caught her, because the girl was falling. Zander and Tillie busied themselves with the beast, while Jace and Sky tried to wake up Aida. As soon as the beast was destroyed, the castle started falling apart. The group left the castle and Jace put Aida down. Zander and Tillie started healing Aida the best they could and when they finally reached their gold, Tillie said:

"She needs to rest, guys."

"Okay then, you. I'll just sit there." Sky said, leaning against a tree and closed her eyes. Jace on the other hand, stood up and walked away, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

The sun rose, beginning another day. Tillie got up and went to check on Aida, who apparently was waking up herself.

"Good morning Aida." Tillie said. The noble girl smiled and asked:

"What happened, Till?"

"We found you in that castle and, while Jace and Sky were trying to wake you up, Zander and I defeated the beast. Then the castle collapsed and we brought you were, to heal you. Sky was concerned about you, but Jace was worried sick."

"No, I mean... Why did we said those things?"

"Magic, Aida... Magic."

"See, that's why I hate magic! But... Where are they? I have to apologize to them."

"Sky is over there. As to Jace, I don't know. He disappeared last night and haven't come back yet." Tillie answered, waking up Sky. As soon as she saw Aida, she ran to her and hugged her, saying:

"Aida, I'm so so so sorry! I never meant those awful words! Can you find in your heart the compassion to forgive me?"

"Of course, Sky." Aida said, hugging her back. "Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend, Sky. Thank you for always be there for me. Thank you for being my family."

"You're welcome, Aida." The two best friends remained silence until Zander broke it, saying:

"Aida? Jace is here."

The girl broke the embrace and stood up, locking her lime-green eyes with the Jace's icy-blue ones. They stood like that for a couple of seconds until Jace moved forward and pulled Aida into his arms, embracing her in a strong but delicate hug.

"Jace..." Aida muttered, before closing her eyes and letting the tears fall "I'm so sorry. I never meant any of it. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Gorgeous... I forgive you... Even though you were right."

"No Jace, I was wrong." Aida said, placing her hands on Jace's chest and looking up " You are none of if. I based on the past to say those mean things. Not in the present. Forgive me, Jace."

"Only if you forgive me too." Jace requested, cupping her left cheek with his hand, and placing his other hand on Aida's waist.

"For what, Jace? You've done nothing wrong."

"You're right. I haven't. But I'm about to do." Jace said, pulling Aida closer and capturing her lips in a soft but loving kiss. Aida got surprised at first but soon kissed back with all her love. She held at Jace's shirt, tugging it and the young man deepened the kiss, letting his tongue brush over Aida's lips. She knew what he wanted and soon granted it. Aida opened her mouth, letting Jace's tongue in and started playing with hers. They started a tongue battle until Aida felt breathlessness. She broke the kiss and looked at Jace's eyes. She saw no regret on them, only love. Aida smiled and, before pulling him down to another kiss, she said:

"There's nothing wrong 'bout doing that. Do it whenever you feel like it."

* * *

**A/N: A little corny, don't you think? But beautiful at the same time... I hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it!**

**See 'ya all soon!**

**MagicaaLove :)**


End file.
